Onimusha Blade Warriors
thumb|200px|right|Trailer Onimusha Blade Warriors, released in Japan as Onimusha Buraiden (鬼武者 無頼伝, Onimusha Buraiden?), is a 2003 multi-player game for the PlayStation 2 in the Onimusha series. Similar to Super Smash Bros., Blade Warriors is a simple 2D fighter game featuring many of the characters of the Onimusha franchise, a mix of heroes and villains, bosses and main and supporting characters. There is even the bizarre unlockable inclusions of the two main heroes of the Mega Man Battle Network and Mega Man Zero series. Characters Playable * Samanosuke - (Default Weapon: Normal Sword) * Kaede - (Default Weapon: Knife) - If the character is evil, a sub-boss battle with her will occur at the Ancient Castle during Story Mode. * Jubei Yagyu - (Default Weapon: Yagyu Sword) * Oyu - (Default Weapon: Broad Sword) * Nobunaga - (Default Weapon: Heshikiri) - If the character is good, a Boss battle with him will occur on the Demon's World stage during Story Mode. * Ekei - (Default Weapon: Normal Spear) - If the character is evil, a sub-boss battle with him will occur at Ankoku-ji Temple during Story Mode. * Kotaro - (Default Weapon: Kunai) * Magoichi - (Default Weapon: Tri-Barrel Gun) - To unlock him, players must play (win or lose) 200 Vs. rounds. * Gogandantess - (Default Weapon: Oni Slayer) - If the character is good, a sub-boss battle with him will occur on Oni Island during Story Mode. * Jujudormah - (Default Weapon: Spring Tide) * Gargant - (Default Weapon: Garblade) - To unlock him, players must have an Onimusha 3 cleared game save on the same memory card. * Marcellus - (Default Weapon: Mankiller) * Three-Eyes - (Default Weapon: Arm Blade) * Jaid - (Default Weapon: Broken Nodachi) * Zombie Warrior - (Default Weapon: Broken Nodachi) * Musaid - (Default Weapon: Arm Blade) * Giramusaid - (Default Weapon: Arm Blade) * Keijiro Maeda - (Default Weapon: Nagamaki) - Keijiro is the grown Yumemaru from Onimusha: Warlords, also known as Maeda Keiji. He is now a famous eccentric swordsman. His gaudy dress conceals a warm heart. Rumored to have originally come from China, he wields a giant Nagamaki in battle. His character was also featured in the Sengoku Basara series. * MegaMan.EXE - (Default Weapon: Long Sword) - His unlockable stage takes place within the Battle Network, with the lowest plane being eletricified. * Zero - (Default Weapon: Z Weapon 1) - His unlockable stage resembles the roof of Central Tower in Giga City (Mega Man X: Command Mission) after it had been destroyed. * Musashi - (Default Weapon: Musashi Blade) - Musashi is a famous double-sword master. His utter devotion to the pursuit of true strength, as evidenced by his persistent self-improvement, has astonished generations. * Kojiro Sasaki - (Default Weapon: Nagamitsu) - This aloof swordsman devised the Swift's Revenge technique. Cool and composed, his focus on the power that resides within himself often makes him appear arrogant. * Juju-Ran - (Default Weapon: Beauty) - She is Jujudormah in her younger, more beautiful days. * Grunt - (Default Weapon: Katana) - This nameless warrior wanders battlegrounds in hopes of an opportunity to raise his stature. When the Genmas started to appear across Japan, they began to provide aid to anti-Genma heroes in the form of armed backup. Lucky for him, he rarely has a break from war, or he would realize how bleak his future is. Non-Playable * Hecuba * Guildenstern * Osric - If the character is good, a sub-boss battle with him will occur on the Silver Grass Plain stage during Story Mode. Gameplay Players may use standard sword fighting with combos, blocks, block-breaking kicks, jump, switch planes (the different levels of the fighting area), use various items, and disarm their opponents. It also includes the original aspects of the Onimusha series, including the absorption of souls and special elemental attacks (lightning, fire, and wind). Also, players may use Soul Points from defeated enemies to raise their individual Attack Power, Defense Power and Magic Power. During Story Mode, characters may find and equip different weapons and items. The story takes place months after the events in Onimusha 2 and eleven years before the events in Onimusha 3. *[http://capcomdatabase.wikia.com/wiki/File:OniBWZero%26EXE.png Wallpaper] Gallery Image:OniBuraidenKeijiro.png|''Keijiro Maeda'' Image:OniBuraidenMusashi.png|''Musashi'' Image:OniBuraidenKojiro.png|''Kojiro'' Image:OniBuraidenJujuRan.png|''Juju-Ran'' Image:OniGrunt.png|''Grunt'' Box Art Image:OniBWJapan.png|''Japan'' Image:OniBWCoverScan.png|''U.S.'' Image:OniBWEurope.png|''Europe'' Merchandise Image:OniBWOST.png|''OST'' Image:OniBWGuide.png|''Strategy Guide'' Category:Onimusha Games Category:Fighting Games